


Voltron Fic Concepts

by LadyHorizon94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast AU, Dark!Lance AU, Elements, ISSUES WITH APPEARANCE, Insecurities, M/M, One-sided feelings, Pining, Plz say if tags are lacking smth, SLIGHTLY VIOLENT AND THREATNING SITUATION, WARNING I ALMOST FORGOT: MENTIONES OF BODYSHAMING, Warning:, concept scenes of possible fics, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: I have a lot of fic ideas for Voltron but I'm afraid I don't have time to write them all, especially when I still have the on going Undertale fic series. So I decided to take a few and write a scenes playing in my head of these fics. I was gonna make this one-shot, but the ideas and concept scenes kept piling up so this is the first concept scenes of three fic ideas:Dark!Lance AU with later redemption: Ship: Lancelot. Scenes: 2Beauty and the Beast AU: Ships: Kuro (shiro)/Lance, non-conish Sendak/Lance, slight Hunk/Rolo Scenes: 3Hangst fic: Ships: Hunk/Rolo, Keith/Lance. Scenes: 1





	Voltron Fic Concepts

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE THE ACTUAL FIC: Alright as you noticed, I am a multishipper and I don't have trouble shipping different kind of ships. However, I have noticed how bad the discourse in this fandom is and I want to make something clear: My account is safe for everyone. I don't care if you ship shaladin or klance my account is discourse free. Always. And now for the slightly nasty part: I will not allow mean comments that gets personal. I don't mean criticism of my fics that's actually welcomed. What I mean is stuff like: "Kill yourself" or other forms of harassment and bullying. I care for my readers and comments like this will get reported and deleted. I wouldn't usually say anything abt. discourse and I know ao3 is pretty safe what i've seen but it's really getting so badly i feel need to reassure my readers that they are safe here and i will not tolerate anything nasty towards them. 
> 
> Now that's out of the way, as you saw on the summary, these are a concepts of fics i have ideas of. I have been busy so writing has been tight and i still have that on going undertale fic series so starting another long running fic is kinda hard for me. These are first three concepts and I will add more when I have time. At the end of these concepts I have added an authors note explaining in more detail the general idea behind these concept fics as a whole. And yes, you can adopt these ideas and alter the ships if you want. i don't really mind if you use them. Also I really hope for criticism, discussion do these ideas work, maybe some outsiders ideas. Please, this would help a lot and this is the reason I put these here to begin with.

**Concept: Evil! Blue Paladin Lance (Lancelot, two scenes)**

 

**Scene 1 Prince's return**

 

 

_It's been so long,_ The prince muses as he walks through the hallways of the main ship. A flock of soldiers are walking behind him and it's easy to spot which are his own personal guards: They are standing tall, confidence leaking from their every move. They respect their prince while still remaining prideful. They are the definition of discipline. Lotor is almost fond of them. They are a bit like a familiar piece of furniture, something reminding him home.

 

Technically, this  _should_ be Lotor's home – or not really, however, the male barely even remembers his home planet. He has been raised and trained to conquer galaxies, fight in wars, plan and lead. A leader of the galra wouldn't be able to do these things if he remained  _home._

 

But even the main fleet isn't really where the prince had been welcomed. His father – obsessed fool – had cast him aside, banished him to some miserable planet doing puny little supervision mission which had been way below Lotor's worth.

 

But now his father is either death or something very serious has happened to him – the prince isn't sure.  _Mother dearest_ hasn't been precise with that. Well, no matter. Lotor is satisfied with conclusion. This means he's the emperor now.

 

Zarkon's personal soldiers have realized this too and they stick out from the new emperor's guards: To outsiders, they seem to hold the same dignity and composure as the rest except Lotor knows better: He can almost  _sense_ their unnerving energy. Dark satisfaction twists his mouth into a small smile. These men were the one whispering behind his back, mocking his mixed blood.

 

They shall learn. Their emperor has fallen and Lotor is in control of everything. (An image of deep blue eyes enter his mind, full of mocking and unpredictable intentions. It makes Lotor grind his teeth. No matter.  _He's_ not here.)

 

They have arrived: Black long pair doors almost appear to suck all that purple light near them. The male lifts his hand and nothing else is needed: His men freeze like obedient dogs. Lotor doesn't even look at them as he opens the doors stepping in a spacious room. There isn't much in there: Long table controls the space surrounded by chairs. Next to furthest of the chairs – which is bigger than rest of them – Lotor sees a control panel.

 

Ah, he remembers this place. In here, father dismissed him. He hadn't even looked at his son as he had typing something on the panel.

 

Haggar is standing at the other side of the room, hood hiding her ears. The woman's piercing yellow gaze is scanning Lotor, measuring him.

 

The male smiles innocently as he provides a small nod to the woman. “Mother.” He knows the name isn't appropriate, but it's always amusing to see those eyes narrow a little. Though this time the woman doesn't even appear to care.

 

“Did you come alone?” her hoarse words are unsatisfied. Lotor rises an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, of course I did. Should have I brought someone with me?” The message hadn't said anything about that and Haggar is very strict that her word gets at the destination exactly as she wants it. The poor bastard who hasn't done his job well...

 

“Then he is late.” Nothing in the woman's voice indicates that she is unhappy but Lotor knows better. She's irritated.

 

“Who are we waiting for, mother?” The male asks not really that interested of the answer. Probably a general -

 

“The blue paladin. He shall help us to retrieve the rest of the lions.” These words strike Lotor unpleasantly shaking his very core. The male manages to keep straight face (just and just) but he can't stay silence on the matter.

 

“Is that necessary? I have heard that the paladins are nearly mere children which come from a primitive planet. I am sure that as a new emperor - “

 

“ _Prince_ Lotor,” Haggar starts, her words flying across the room like icicles. “Zarkon is not dead. Do not get ahead of yourself. And time for using our own paladin is at hands. He's ready.”

 

“You said we can't risk the blue lion getting into princess' hands at any cost!” The prince can't help it; he nearly spits the sentence out. At the end, that wretched human is the one thing that always manages to get him over the edge. “May I remind you how reckless he is? How childish?” _How tempting -_

 

“The time is now; He is ready. He is indeed human however, he is one of our best fighters.”

 

The prince couldn’t keep a pleasant expression on his face even if he tried. His mother is basically putting that  _primitive creature_ on a battlefield. He may wear their clothes, speak their language and eat their food but he will never be one of them. To Lotor he would always a barbarian from a miserable rock of a planet. 

 

The most irritating thing is how well the human is keeping up with Lotor’s accomplishments. He’s always breathing on his neck, always just a step behind him. No matter where the prince goes, he's never quite alone in the spot light.

 

…And the blue paladin knows it very well. Whenever they happen to be in the same space, the human seeks the prince’s gaze, dark blue eyes reflecting the lights, smile arching knowingly. _I am less than you and yet here I am._ Sometimes it’s almost like an invitation. 

 

Everyone listens to Lotor, except this arrogant, exotic thing. The small human is always doing everything on his own reckless way succeeding anyway even though the prince has formed  _perfect_ plan. But these strategies crumble when the paladin dashes in with his lion like a storm. After a battle he crawls out of his lion, tanned skin covered in bruises, his brown hair being a mess and his eyes nothing but a furious storm. 

 

…How a brat, man’s filthy seed managed to climb so high? Sooner or later Lotor would make him fall. Sometimes he plays with the thought that he would reveal _everything_ and see how that dark light would fade away. 

 

Maybe then he could tame the paladin. Stomp him on his place.

 

“Mother – “

 

Door opens before Lotor can even start his long list of objections. The human standing in front of the door is so small compared to galra – he reaches Lotor on his chest just and just and yet he lifts his head like a king. The male’s dark blue suit flatters his figure like it’s his life mission to torment Lotor. The paladin’s eyes – which are as sharp as his tongue – are meeting the yellow ones.

 

Then the human smirks like he knew. Knew how two so different feelings and are whirling inside Lotor making him frown deeper. This is intolerable, the prince can’t stand this –

 

“Missed me?” Lance asks voice full of light mischievousness and amusement

 

And Lotor wanted to have him and break him at the same time

 

 

 

**Scene 2: the confrontation**

 

The battle is fierce: Of course it is. Lance has experienced this many times. The shouting from his comrades, dodging the blows of enemies. The drop in his stomach whenever blue has to do a quick movement like dive down or spin in the air. But this time Blue and Lance are completely in sync. Their minds are working as one and it makes Lance feel... infinitive. He would feel guilty of how he treated his lion before but now is not the time. Now, they need to fight.

 

“Is it just me, or are there more galra than usual?” Hunk's uneven voice asks. The blue paladin can tell he's feeling nauseous. He can't understand it, really. Flying is the best thing you can do with lions.

 

“This is the prince's fleet! Of course there are a lot of them!” Pidge screams. Lance's stomach flops at the reminder. This was his home. He knows some of these men. Despite being manipulated and having his memories altered by Haggar... Despite having all those terrible things the druids have done to Blue to cut away the connection Blue and him should have had from the very beginning...

 

But he needs to do this. To atone everything he had done. Lance can't no longer close his eyes from the cruelty that's been spread across the galaxies for thousands of years. The male activates the ice laser freezing two fighting pods in front of him. They fall into the starry abyss.

 

Something catches Lance's eye. There, on the main fleet he can see white hair swaying back and forth. Purple skin and elegant, refined features which the blue paladin would recognize any day. The prince looks like he's waiting something and Lance knows exactly what. “Guys. It's Lotor. I'm going to take him down!

 

“You idiot! Are you crazy - “ The male mutes Keith before red paladin can continue. He's one to talk anyway. Lance has heard that the half galra tried to take on Zarkon alone. He has no saying in this.

 

Besides. This is something he needs to do.

 

Blue understands. She lands on the fleet making her paladin smile. “Thanks, beautiful.” Lance mutters before exiting the lion. The male can feel the adrenaline run inside him as he squeezes his bayard.

 

The time stops around them. Lance has never felt the immensity of his changed life as strongly as now. The tempting, stuck up prince he had desired and loved to annoy has turned into a dictator. The glorious empire has now changed into a stage of violence and oppression.

 

Lotor's eyes are full of rage and disgust as he eyes Lance. “Traitor,” He hisses raising his sword. The blue paladin responds with cheeky smile despite having stinging feeling in his guts.

 

“Hello to you too, Lotor. Sword? Really? You do realize I can just shoot you?” He raises his bayard. The prince scoffs, crooked grin darkening his face.

 

“You are still a human. Fancy weapons don't change your reflexes.” He notes arrogantly. For a sweet moment they are transported back to the old days where things where simpler and they danced between desire, rivalry and hate seizing every emotion between them. A special connection that's their alone.

 

For a moment Lance plays with an idea that there's still something to be negotiated. But he knows better: Lotor isn't going to be back down just by slick words and bargaining.

 

There's only one solution: To fight.

A/N: I really like dark Lance Au and I wanted to contribute somehow. In this version, Lance has also insecurities but they are more tied to him being always an outcast to galra. He has to always prove his worth, always prove that he is loyal. Haggar has done some modification to Blue lion so Lance can’t communicate with her – otherwise the lion would try and connect Lance with Voltron - leading him think that lions are just mindless weapons and gun power. Team Voltron eventually find out about Lance and they are shocked to see that the blue paladin they have been looking for all this time is actually serving Zarkon. They manage to bring Lance to castle but they don’t kill him since there must be something good at him since the lion chose him. Lance gets really confused and even angry cause his whole world is turned upside down. He finds out that the lions are living beings, the team actually tries to treat him decently despite him being their prisoner – this leads to really bratty Lance who also has to deal with the fact that he failed the galra. Also I wanted to do smth different with Lancelot ship, making it a bit more complex. :'D

 

 

**Concept: Beauty and the Beast AU (Kuro/Lance, Non-conish Sendak/Lance, slight Rolo/Hunk)**

 

**Scene 1: Black Market**

 

It’s still relatively dark. The first rays of morning are just starting to peek from the horizon ever so slowly as if scared to face earth in all of her miserableness. Soon, the light will expose all the ugly mines, messy human towns with narrow streets and flying cameras and much bigger and surreal cities – capitals as they call them – with weird stylized buildings more wider space.

 

So many years ago, earth wasn’t like this. In history, aliens were just an illusion. A series of silly conspiracy and endless source for entertainment to put on big screens.

 

Now, humans have no time to watch their moving pictures. Their days are filled with labor for their new lords. They have to mine endlessly and nothing seems to be enough for these purple monsters. Some parrot that this is their punishment for being so arrogant, for doing the same thing for each other for centuries. No one cares to listen anymore why this happened or why. Maybe there was a fight when the strangers came but humans have learned: Rebellion is useless.

 

Everything is still silent. Most people are still escaping the reality in their dreams. The work is hard and they’ll need every single drop of energy to face the new dawn.

 

Only one figure is slipping out of the modest, narrow shack carefully. He keeps hood on his face as he hurries along the gray street. Time to time he stops and hides, using the shadows on his advantage. But even when he stays still, he never seems to  _stop:_ Something is always moving in him. Fingers are fidgeting as he turns to look on different directions, his legs are shifting… When he finally moves it’s impatient, rushed and tense. 

 

Blue eyes are shining under the hood. They are not filled with the hopeless fog that others have. They are flaming and blazing turning the hatred into an everlasting energy. That is not to say that he is not scared, of course he is: There’s always a chance of being caught.

 

But the young man needs to do this: His large family hasn’t gotten enough food.  _Again._ A galra soldier – which had looked like an overweight purple cat and damn ugly one – had only sneered and made a nasty, lewd comment on his mother and her productivity. 

 

It still makes the male’s blood boil when he thinks about it - but it will be alright, there is another way.

 

He just needs to turn here…

 

Small, filthy side street is familiar and makes his heartbeat relax. He has made it. No one has seen him.

 

He almost sprints at the end of the street until he faces a wooden wall. It looks awkward standing there, right next to the stone ones but it’s not uncommon. Humans had to get used to build things with what they have and results are often practical even if they aren’t the best possible quality. This, however looks just like another dead end.

 

A drunk, middle aged man is snoozing against the wall, empty bottles all around him. The man lifts his head and narrows his eyes when he sees the younger male. Lance lifts his hood, letting the man see the storming blue eyes and brown hair. A recognition. After all this young male is a familiar visitor. They nod to each other – like always and the young man walks closer to the fence. Wood is full of mold and the weather hasn’t been kind to it. He runs his fingers against its’ rough surface. Then he sees them: Very thin, painted red stripe that covers three boards.

 

The male removes them: They detach easily – far more easily than they should. Quickly and silently he slips through mind slightly more light. The man on the other side is trustworthy. He would put the boards back and distract any possible patrols if necessary. He can finally  _breathe._

 

The tanned hand puts the hood down. The male is young: He has just met his nineteenth year. Something many parents are both relieved and horrified to face. A child turning into an adult meant they had survived critical years but also that they had to live in this regressed humanity which had to starve and sacrifice itself to parasites.

 

But rules could be bent; broken even. Smug smile visits his features before he merge into the crowd. The black market is full of people like every day. Aliens and humans alike are roaming, some searching for food and resources to get by another day. Some are searching the miracles of lost societies: Pages of old history books, artifacts, old pieces of jewelry…

 

It never amazes him how much such a small clearing could contain. An alien with many hands is putting a show with swords. Two upper hands are juggling with three daggers and the middle ones that are presenting two katanas. The young man stops, his hands twitching towards the modest moneybag he carries... tempting images of just slicing some of those bastards in half…

 

He squeezes his hands into fists continuing walking forwards, eyes glued to the ground. He doesn’t need weapons… he needs  _food._ The yelling and bargaining is ringing in his ears turning into one big choir. 

 

He doesn’t look sideways anymore. He marches straight to the familiar booth with that gray, ragged tent. A lovely alien woman stands there gracefully flirting with those passing by giving one calculating glance towards their moneybag. Yellowish skin looks exotic and stands out easily. Her… hair…? is swaying back and forth with her movements. Nyma is still beautiful as ever.

 

When she spots Lance her eyes brighten and her face turns into fox like smile. “Oh, Lance! Welcome! Where have you been?”

 

Lance grins back still kind of taken a back how tall this lady is comparing to him – not that he minds taller girls or guys. “You know, mining, building stuff for galra. All that good stuff.” Like always Lance manages to put some venom underneath his careless tone.

 

Nyma lets out a small hum and tilts her head. She looks so pretty… before Lance would have looked the woman in a certain way, soften his tone and say something flirty. But circumstances are different now. Maybe karma really does exist or the human’s luck just has turned around but now he really knows how bothersome all those hints could be…

 

So he holds his tongue and instead asks: “Is Rolo inside?” Nyma nods and opens the entrance for Lance. The male grins one more time before entering.

 

Rolo looks as bored as ever. Like galra, he has a purple skin but it’s lighter and has some gray mixed in it. White hair is peeking underneath a flier hat and he’s resting his cheek against his hand. Rolo lifts his gaze and his entire essence changes. “Lance! Long time no see!” He basically jumps up and for a short moment his gaze wander it’s as if the man was looking for something. He frowns and sighs. Lance raises his brow but doesn’t say anything. The man has been like this for a while. Every time the human tries to ask about it the alien just changes the topic.

 

“So what do you need this time?” The merchant asks. His voice is relaxed like he never has to hurry. Lance would never admit it but it kind of helps to soothe him.

 

The young man thinks for a moment, pursing his lips. His brothers and sisters often teases Lance for his facial expressions saying that he’s so hyper even his face never stays in one place. Even his grandma commented that he kind of looks like Jim Carrey – whoever that was.

 

“Do you have… meat?” The male’s mouth waters at the thought. It has been so long since they had such luxury. Vegetables are good and delicious too, but Olivia has lost a few pounds…

 

Rolo thinks for a moment before he turns his back on Lance. He starts to clear all the weird gadgets out of the way before he pulls a large box out. It’s one of those with alien techs keeping everything inside cold. Grandmother has told that humans used to have something similar.

 

The merchant opens it. The ugliest bird Lance has ever seen lies inside. It has three heads, weird brown and pinkish feathers which are sticking out from different directions. All the mouths are wide open revealing thick, purple tongue. Lance only stares with disbelief. “Man, are you kidding me?! How is that even eatable?!”

 

Rolo shrugs. “Well, it got to be since this bastard was damn expensive to get. And just so you know – only royalties can afford to eat this thing on planet Cebhia so quite frankly you should be thankful.”

 

Lance is tempted to note that perhaps it’s because the aliens on the planet Cebhia don’t have the same digestion system but then Olivia comes to his mind and he bites his lip.  _Goddamn it…_ He really doesn’t have a choice. 

 

The male shoves entire moneybag to Rolo. The man smirks lazily. “Thank you ~” He sing songs weighting the bag on his palm.

 

Lance frowns and grabs the bird by its’ – one of its’ – necks. “Do you anything to carry this with?” The feathers feel kind of slimy and the male tries not to think why it could be. Without saying a word the merchant throws a big bag to him. Lance puts it in quickly and turns to leave.

 

“Wait,” the alien says. For a moment the young man thinks Rolo is going to demand more money (which he doesn’t have) but as he turns to look the alien looks… mildly bashful not really looking at his customer. “How’s… How’s Hunk?”

 

Huh…? Why on earth would Rolo be asking about  _Hunk?!_ Especially when his eyes darken and he grinds his teeth whenever Lance even mentions Rolo. “Fine…? I mean… yeah, he’s fine.” 

 

“Oh… That’s… good. Would you tell him hi from me?” Now he’s rubbing his neck awkwardly. Lance just stares blankly before he nods. Sure, why not. Rolo doesn’t really seem that bad even though there clearly some grudges inside Hunk’s normally so gentle soul. The alien smiles, relieved before he seems to turn back to the same sly Rolo. “Thank you! Do come again!”

 

Lance only lifts his arm before he exits the tent.

 

 

**Scene 2: Sendak and Lance (WARNING! HARASSMENT AND NON-CONISH ELEMENT)**

 

 

Getting back to the silent streets always makes Lance feel like the black market is just a fading dream. Returning to lifeless gray streets makes the male’s spirit sink a bit. He wants to  **live,** to experience.  _**To fly.** _

 

These thoughts make him to speed his steps and squeeze the bag in his hands tight. It’s impossible he knows it: They all are prisoners in their own planet. The fire deep within him is rebelling, demanding Lance to fight back. And he  _would._ But the galra are much bigger, they have better equipment and all the strings in their hand: Lance has a family to feed. 

 

There are… options but they make his hair stand and stomach turn with disgust. No, he would  **not** submit. Ever. He and his family had managed to come by so far, they can survive. Lance would make sure of it. 

 

Gruff voices nearby makes the male stiff. His blue eyes widen for a moment before his brows knit together and Lance lets out a frustrated curse word as he slips to another narrow side street confusion flashing through his mind.  _What hell are they doing here?! The first patrol should be on the other side of the town at this time!_

 

But when Lance peeks around the corner he can clearly see a bunch of galra soldiers, with their weird yellow eyes with no pupils. Some are covered with purple fur and others are more lizard-like with their skin. (Honestly, how does this species even  _work._ ) The patrol is led by – 

 

_Oh god… Not_ _**now.** _ Young man’s mood has been down already and now it dashes down faster than a rocket as he stares repulsively the buff galra in front. He has larger ears than his counterparts and his orange glowing artificial eyes looks mismatched with the natural eye – all though Lance always feels a rush of mean-spirited joy when he sees it. It tells him a sweet story how galra aren’t all mighty. They can be  _harmed._ They can be  _**won.** _

 

But even more distinctive about the leader is his prosthetic left arm. That  _thing_ is huge and honestly the male tries not to stare it too much. He has to admit that it makes him a little bit nervous no matter how hard he has tried to tell himself that this asshole uses it only to compensate something pathetic inside his pants… 

 

It doesn’t matter what’s the reason for these soldiers to be here, Lance needs to get out. He forces himself to calm down, he has survived much worse situations. He can do this. After all Lance knows every route, every narrow street and hiding place –

 

A pincer tight squeeze is pressing his arm suddenly and the bag is teared from his hand. Lance only sees a flash of an all too familiar armor when this soldier drags him out. The male curses and squirms letting the anger take over. “Put me down you… you… disgusting furry thing!” He kicks and punches but of course it does nothing.

 

Lance is just a human, after all. Weak, soft human without any weapons.

 

It’s not  _**FAIR.** _

 

He lets his anger grow like vines. If he isn’t mad then he will start to think what will happen to him and his family.

 

All the soldiers are looking at him and Lance can already see the leader’s smug grin as something dark flashes through his eyes. Young male glares back, making sure all of his disgust is visible from his face.  _I hate you._ He wouldn’t bend. He hasn’t bent and he wouldn’t do so now either. 

 

“Commander Sendak,” the soldier starts like Lance is just an insect between his fingers. “I found this.” He pushes Lance in front the man. It almost sends the young man on the ground. For a moment Lance is swaying, but he manages to keep his balance. He lifts his chin and folds his arm. He most definitely _**does not**_ care that these aliens tower him and look like hyenas, ready to sink in. 

 

“What’s the harm in little walk?” Damn, the words have escaped again without any consideration. He knows he shouldn’t dig his grave any deeper than it already is…

 

The galra around him exchange amused looks. Not even one of them takes Lance seriously. Sendak’s grin widen and he doesn’t hurry with his answer. “If I were you, I wouldn’t waste my precious energy on strolling on the streets… someone might get the wrong idea…” The galra purrs scanning Lance’s body with his eyes.

 

The male holds back his urge to wrap his arms around him. Instead he lets his disgust show. “Oh like how you seem to have about me?” His words are an angry hiss, loaded with poison. They wipe all self-satisfied smiles from the group’s faces. Sendak’s eyes narrow dangerously and the temperature among them freezes.

 

“Give me that.” The commander has already snatched Lance’s catch from one of his men. Roughly he turns it around and the dead bird falls on the ground with a silent _thud._ It looks even uglier against the colorless asphalt. Lance doesn’t even look at that. He refuses to lower his gaze no matter how much repulsive it is to watch how the annoyance transformed into a slimy joy. The commander knows he has the human cornered. 

 

Sendak sends a condescending smile towards Lance as he bends over to pick the creature up, doing it exaggeratedly slowly. The human rolls his eyes so that the big monkey can clearly see it but he might as well throw a pebble against the buff monster’s chest. The alien knows he has won.

 

No one speaks. A hundred quick, sarcastic responses run through Lance’s head but they collide together inside his mind, mangle and fade away as the new one rise in their place. His heart is pounding and it just makes him more annoyed. The morning breeze is freezing but the male feels as if he has been put in an oven. What did Rolo say again? That this fucking bird is somewhat valuable or something? But…  _it’s Rolo._ Maybe he lied. It would be possible, plausible even. 

 

Tutting noises that Sendak lets out between his lips almost trigger Lance’s gag reflex. He’s sure one of these days the galra's presence makes him puke all of his organs out. The purple man meets the human’s eyes not even trying to fake seriousness.  _When do they ever?_ Humans are like dolls and the galra are like big spoiled toddlers which received a package of worn out dolls. Playing aggressively with them not caring if they broke. 

 

“This is… _very expensive._ And rare… Certainly not something _a human_ cannot afford.” Sendak has started to approach with every word. The male would _love_ to just back off but that would be weakness. He. Is. Not. Weak. “Lance… you know stealing is a crime.” 

 

The words are spoken softly. Like Lance was  _his lover._ The male’s skin began to crawl and he just wanted to scratch the feeling away.  _Scratch Sendak and the galra out of his life._ Instead he lets a mocking smile appear on his face. “And how do you know I stole it, big guy? For your information I found it!” The lie is so transparent. He’s already going to be punished he could see it on Sendak’s eye as soon as the bastard spotted his purchase. Might as well go down with a style. 

 

“Or… you got this from the black market…” The galraa is trying to tear the answer out of him with his gaze but Lance doesn’t bulge even though the man is right in front of him and he has to lift his head and bend his neck to look at Sendak.

 

“It’s just a stupid space chicken. What are you gonna do with me? Torture me? Sounds a bit ridiculous.” Lance hisses though the images what these aliens are capable of make him a bit concerned.

 

Sendak lets out a low laughter. “Oh, I wouldn’t go that far… However I’m afraid I need to decline your family the next food package…”

 

Lance’s blood runs cold. Until now they have somehow stayed alive and managed. But… without a food for the next month.... “No,” the word is just a whisper but the sadistic smile implies that the galra has heard it. The short burst of desperation is soon replaced with rage which billows over Lance. Nothing is ever enough… The boy had hoped at the first that the big alien man would find someone else, notice someone else and move on to bother them. But it doesn’t seem to happen anytime soon…

 

And Lance’s family would suffer as long as he keeps being stubborn.  _Okay, calm down. You just need to think of something when you get home._ “If that’s all, I’m going home.” Lance starts to walk past Sendak. 

 

“Not so fast.” Something big and metallic(?) is wrapped around his waist and soon Lance has been pulled against Sendak’s chest. The prosthetic arm is cold and hard against his back pressing a bit too tightly. The bigger male smells like factory and mechanics. It’s nothing like Hunk’s oily scent or Pidge’s earthy aroma. This is too… _industrial._ Like the alien isn't even a living thing. The boy tries to squirm away and push the galra but he’s about as useful as that death bird. “There’s another option… It doesn’t have to be this way.” 

 

Of course Lance knows. Sendak reminds him of it every time they cross paths. The boy narrows his eyes. “Get off me Sendak. You know that my work starts soon.” He feels small in the arms of this alien and it makes the situation humiliating while the other big brainless monkeys are watching. Lance is so… angry with himself. He should have bought at least one knife. Even the small one would have caused  _some_ damage and allow him a time to get as far as he could. (Not that it would have helped. They still would have caught up to him.)

 

“I’m the one in charge of mining… So it will not matter whether you are late or not.” It must be nice, to have so much power. Maybe they have too much of it. Maybe it bored them and that’s why they are bothering people like Lance. “You are not a selfish lad. One word and your family will be wealthy. They’ll have food for an entire year.”

 

This conversation has been through over and over. They have played this tag before with slightly different words. Every time, Lance hates this more and more partly because every time he can see pictures of his little sisters and brothers playing with some dirty trash pretending it to be something beautiful and splendid. He can almost hear the silent cursing of his father when their roof started to leak last night… When all those small reminders strike, he feels… selfish. He would rather let his family suffer than be this  _animal’s_ mate. 

 

He has seen the other people who had been submitted, who had permitted themselves to become a garla’s playmate. The garla have apparently weird fascinations on humans. One way of earning more – well, everything – is to become a galra’s mate. A galra then would also provide his mate’s family.

 

Although for Lance, the mate is a sugarcoated term. “Pet” or “toy” would be more fitting if it’s up to him. All those poor bastards followed their alien masters around eyes on the ground and as silently as possible. The male has never seen them with their family. It’s like their independence had been sucked out.

 

The metallic arm is pressing more against Lance’s back. It’s forceful and cold. The male refuses to acknowledge the demanding gesture as his brain is busy, trying to find a way.

 

Food for an entire year… A year of secure, of full stomach for everyone. What is his future anyway? He can’t get what he wants. Humans can’t pilot. Day after day is nothing but surviving and hanging by a threat which thinned quicker and quicker.

 

Lance has been so lost in the maze of his own mind, he snaps out of it only when he can practically feel Sendak’s breath against his face. Anger burns away the fear and reasoning. He acts by his instinct and punches the galra.

 

It’s not effective. Of course not. When Lance detaches his fist off of the man’s purple face he notices it didn’t even do a small bruise. The galra around them are eyeing the human coldly, some having their hands on their weapon. The atmosphere isn’t amused anymore. Lance can feel the cold thread looming all around him.

 

Still he is shockingly calm. He doesn’t feel… anything really. Only thing that comes to his mind how oddly rough the fur on his face had felt. Then Sendak’s real hand has grabbed him by his throat. Shades of purple and gray are flashing through his eyes and then he feels the impact as Sendak slams him against the wall. It’s already so hard to breath with that crushing weight against his throat.

 

“ _ **No food for three months.”**_ The words are spoken like a death sentence – and that they are. They impale Lance, breaking into his consciousness like spikes. Then he is dropped on the ground. Lance’s knees jolt a bit but he barely notices it. The male’s throat is dry and he is coughing, gasping for air. Frustration is clustering in his chest and Lance tries to utter all those stinging curses but they come out as pathetic wheezing and make his eyes burn. 

 

“You still have a chance to change your mind and save your family.” That low voice is coming far, far above him. Lance can only see thick armored feet. “You know where to find me when you do.” The feet disappear and a row of similar pairs follow.

 

Lance stays on the ground feeling the air going in his lung better than before. Not that it helps the situation. Blood is roaring in his ears and his heart tries to drum its’ way out of his chest. Spit is gathering in his mouth but it does very little to his dry mouth.

 

Three months…

 

They have barely made it through one month at the time and… now… because of Lance…

 

The sun has risen but its’ shine doesn’t reach the filthy side street. Lance doesn’t move. He presses his hands against the asphalt.

 

The thread finally snaps.

 

 

**Scene 3: Kuro’s castle, the west wing (Warning: Hint of violence, might make some uncomfortable)**

 

Huh, they weren’t kidding when they assured Lance that he can come and go as he pleased and there would be no consequences. When he had raised an eyebrow and just stared at that mullet boy blankly, the guy had rolled his eyes. “No really,” he had said, “Kuro couldn’t care less.”

 

_He is a galra,_ Lance had wanted to say.  _Of course he cares._ That race is crazy about control and absolute power. Besides, he is their prisoner. Why are everyone so relaxed about that?! 

 

But then Coran had jumped in to reassure Lance that Keith was absolutely right and that all would be well as long as he wouldn’t go to the west wing. The male had still hard time believing them but everyone had been so relaxed except for Slav – the poor alien had shook his head in horror and went all and all how everything would go wrong in every reality. So… Lance started to roam around the hallways since he really didn’t have any better things to do and staying in his room had started to bore him.

 

Time to time he crosses paths with Kuro who just glares at him. Lance always stiffs for a moment waiting the bigger man throw him in the dungeon or bark threats at him but the man just marches past him without saying a word.

 

Lance has almost gotten used to that. What he isn't used to is the amount of space. The hallways are arching high. When the male tries to look at the ceiling it looks nearly unreachable... like it was the second sky. So different from that small, low ceiling they have back home. Lance could easily lift both of his hands and touch it, feeling the old warm wood against his palms. He can walk freely without nearly bumping into his running, active smaller siblings. He doesn't have to dodge anyone like in the mines where he had to be constantly aware of not bumping to other workers.

 

It makes him uncomfortable. There's... so much emptiness around him. He doesn't know what to do with it. Sometimes he just runs across the hallways to burn away that haunting feeling. _To do something with that space._ But it doesn't drive away the silence which is as unpleasant.

 

Lance's planet is... noisy most of the time. His family is vivid despite the constant problems they had. The mines are filled with the voices of commanding galra and endless noise of the tools. No noise exist here. It makes everything seem so... dead. Not to mention the light colors of castle walls which Lance isn't quite sure if it's light blue, light gray or white – it seems to change every time he looks.

 

Maybe this is why he bickers with Keith so much. Their raised voices chase away the gloomy silence and recreates the memories of his family and countless fights he had with his own siblings. Coran's enthusiasm helps too. His energy is contagious and his positive attitude is nice change compared to Kuro's intimidating silence and Keith's constant pouting.

 

It's just that... At the end of the day they are still on Kuro's side. As much as Lance would like to, he can't trust them.

 

And it makes this all suck even more. He can't ask them for help on his escape. No matter how much Coran likes to call him his guest, Lance knows better. He is a prisoner. And he needs to escape.

 

He can't just sneak from the front door. He tried. It ended with the shouting contest between him and Kuro and furious threats. Damn, that guy is scary. Not that Lance would ever admit that. Of course he has tried it again several times but someone always stopped him whether it was Slav with panicky rambling or Coran with excuses or Keith with silent, judgmental stare.

 

His best bet is the west wing. There might be a pod or two. Why else would they keep him out of there? And even if there weren't anything to fly with, there might be something useful – weapons maybe. Something he could use to escape this hellhole.

 

Lance thinks he knows where it is. It stands out like a sore thump. All the other doors in the castle are almost blindingly pale with control panel on the side. This one is just a... normal door. Just like in his home. It looks ridiculously modest and small compared to other, more modern ones. Also Coran and Keith get always tense when they are passing it. Keith usually pushes him aggressively glancing side to side. Coran adjusts his collar and there's a slightly nervous undertone in his voice as he urges Lance to hurry.

 

They aren't being really that secretive about it. Then again, maybe they just assume Lance would just behave. _As if._ He would do anything to reunite with his family and big, stupid yellow eyed monster isn't going to stop him.

 

So here he is now, sneaking along the hallway in the middle of the night to the west wing. The lights are dimmed but this nothing new to him: Just like on his way to the black market, he stops and listens occasionally, moving fast and silently. When he hears Coran's jolly humming he freezes and slips in the nearby storeroom waiting until the echo of the servant's steps has vanished.

 

Lance breathes out as the relief washes over him. The store room is dusty and so full of different kind of gadgets the male has barely any room to stand. When he steps out again, he continues his journey speeding up. He can't afford to get caught. Especially when he's so close.

 

To his irritation he must hide once more before Lance actually manages to get in front of the little door: This time because of Keith who is marching forward, his mouth forming a tight line and his brows being knit together. He's clearly angry about something – though the mullet boy is always serious so it's hard to tell.

 

When he's finally in front of that small door, his heart is pounding. Lance is still half waiting to Kuro to jump from somewhere. For a brief second he thinks he feels a touch of a firm hand on his shoulder but when he startles and turns to look, there's no one in there.

 

“Get a hold of yourself, McClain... You got this...” But as he looks at the doorknob only now an obvious possibility strikes him: _What if it's locked?_

 

Lance slaps himself on the forehead. “Idiot,” He mutters wanting to just slam his head on the wall. But he really don't want to give up and just sneak back to bed like some child... He has come here for a reason. He would kick this door down if he had to.

 

Lance extends his hand not expecting much. So when the door swings open easily the male almost looses his balance as he stumbles forward, jumping in a comedic manner. Luckily the incoherent noises are staying inside him until he stables himself, Confused, he checks the lock only to notice a hole in its' place. Huh. Lance turns his head again and takes a good look what lies beyond the door.

 

White staircase is oddly dusty and upon the first glance Lance mistakes the color being gray. For a moment this alien castle with high technology seems to disappear conjuring one of those fairy tale castles from his grand mother's stories. Slowly, he closes the door behind him. The wide windows on the wall let the moonlight in illuminating Lance's path as he starts to climb the stairs. This feels... creepy. A small voice inside the male's head is dryly commenting that most likely he will not find pods there. His imagination runs wild teasing him with images of rotting bodies hidden away – or perhaps it's a secret dungeon with other hostages inside?

 

 _But the dungeons are downstairs._ After all, that's where Olivia and his father had been.

 

Well, he is still curious – and Lance is not going to let the residents of the castles have the upper hand. It's unnerving when everyone else are keeping something from him. It's something huge, every single of Lance's sense are screaming that.

 

His own curiosity starts to shake when the staircase seems to continue _forever._ The male knows it just a feeling but it's like he has climbed for hours. Lance doesn't have bad stamina but it kinda gets old fast to just see the same stairs and walls and windows...

 

Finally, the boy can see a doorway. He smirks and speeds up, nearly running in.

 

First thing he notices is a thick stuffy air which stays completely still as if there was an invisible wall. He can almost taste the dust in the air. When he takes a better look he sees that room he's in must have been abandoned long ago. Not only that but it's completely trashed. The broken test tubes and some kind of... containers are laying sadly on the floor never to be used again. Dark screens are hanging on the wall looking like they are about to wall. Their surface is cracked badly and Lance knows they will never work again.

 

In the middle of the room, there is big, white table which has been split in two. Something cold runs through Lance's veins as he sees the leather straps hanging sadly from it. This thing had been made for holding someone in place...

 

This isn't just a room. This is an abandoned laboratory. But why would Kuro have one in his castle? From the looks of it, he doesn't really use it.

 

Cautiously, Lance walks closer the split table half waiting something dangerous to pop up... What if all those warnings haven't been just all talk....? What if the thing which damaged the whole thing is still around? The male gulps and glances cautiously around. His whole life is just monster after another jumping on his way...

 

 _If there would something on the loose, it would be guarded better,_ Lance reasons feeling slightly calmer. He stops in front of the table touching the straps lightly. The material feels surprisingly comfortable against his fingertips but when Lance imagines these things around him – choking him, keeping him in place for different kinds of sick experiments – he quickly withdraws his hand like the strap was burning him. Something else catches his eyes too. The room continues further than he thought. Behind the table, against the wall is a huge container which has been fallen over. Someone human sized would easily fit inside. Thick tubes are connected to the container and in the shades of the dark lab, it's easy to imagine them as snakes or thick warms ready to get slither towards him.

 

The male gulps and considers leaving but the panel is calling him. It's the only thing that's intact in this place which holds something twisted and _wrong_ inside. The male inhales. One silly room is not going to scare him. He is a man, he can do this.

 

Slowly he starts to walk towards it, keeping his eyes directly on the panel like he was expecting it to jump on him. On closer examination, he notes that it doesn't even have dust on it. It's... Like someone is caring for it.

 

The male raises an eyebrow at this. His steps are getting hesitant. Is he... Can he really do this? Suddenly he feels like a little kid who is stealing something insignificant in order to prove something. _You own nothing to them._ That's right. What's with him today?! He doesn't cower, he doesn't hesitate.

 

Lance marched the remaining distance quickly stomping his feet against the hard floor. He is tired of being careful, of lurking. He isn't the bad guy here! When he stops, he stares the screen and buttons... Does this works like those doors...? Carefully, the tanned hand is placed on the screen...

 

An exclamation point is flashing on the screen alongside with a mess of a writing with foreign alien language. Lance freezes when he recognizes it – It's galran language.

 

_This is a galran lab._

 

It makes sense, of course it does. Kuro is a galra. But... that... This is _his_ lab. And something here went terrible wrong.

 

A rush of adrenaline is familiar and Lance can't still decide if it's pleasant or not. On the other hand it gives him a feeling of being alive but at the same time his pulse is rushing too hard and the sound drowns deathlike silence.

 

The place is destroyed – there's nothing that could hurt him. But the mere _idea_ of Kuro using this place in the past makes him sick. How many humans or other alien species have entered this place and never came back?

 

Something crashes behind him making the male jump and turn quickly, his pulse throbbing almost painfully against his neck. The noise offends the silence, cutting it in half and breaking the weird drowsy spell laying around it.

 

The cause for the noise is Kuro, who has stepped on one of the test tubes. The man stands at the door, mastering the space with his intimidating tallness and board chest. His face has twisted into an enraged expression. The grimace on the man's face lets Lance see his sharp fang like teeth. His yellow glowing eyes are narrowed and the ugly lines formed by the beast-like frown are making the galra back on earth look like house cats.

 

Lance's hand is fumbling as he tries to look for something to use as a weapon. At the same time he starts to back off keeping his eyes on the alien. “Stay back.”

 

“ **Why did you come here?!”** The words are almost impossible to understand. They come out as a growl, stemming from somewhere deep within the mans chest. The guy is proceeding slowly, keeping his angered gaze on Lance.

 

“I said, Stay back!” Did his voice break? He tries to keep his face harsh and threatening but he's too conscious how he's in the trapped space with a possible killing machine of a creature. A lump is gathering in his throat uncomfortable and heavy. He has been nothing more than a pawn to galra. Something to just drag around when they pleased.

 

“ **I warned you never to come here!”** For the looks of it Kuro doesn't even listen to him. Like he's not only blinded by his own rage but also deafened by it. The man is now by the broken table and highlights his words by throwing the other split part away like it was just a peace of foam rubber.

 

Under the fear, Lance is starting to get frustrated and angry himself. They stand together, telling how unfair the whole situations is. Well, come to think of it, the human's life has been nothing but unfair. He has never known earth as a beautiful planet as his grandmother describes it to have been. Now it's just a dirty globe of mines. And now he's here. Locked with this monster, separated from his family. “What is this place even anyway?! What kind of sick things have you been doing?!” Cold, sharp smile feels tight on his face. But masks always do. ( _Never let them see your fear. That's what they want.)_

 

Kuro is approaching with inhuman speed. Lance couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. Soon the galra is right before him. His face is only inches away from Lance's. **“That's none of your business, human!”** The droplets of saliva are landing on the boy's faces and he has to control himself not to shiver.

 

“FUCK YOU I'm stuck in here now! If I have to live my life like this now I have right to know what psychopaths like you are hiding!!” The frustrated memories are pouring inside his mind. The list of the “missing people”.... The punishments.... The “accidents”... “You all are monsters you know that?!”

 

It's there only for a split second. The narrow eyes widen and the grimace is softening. It's almost like Kuro is shrinking. But then the anger is there again more stronger than ever. Quickly Kuro grabs one of the glass containers from the floor. Lance winces when it's thrown to wall and even the sound it makes is filled with wrath.

 

“ **Get out!”** The shout is like a thunder: Booming and unconditional. The human does not move, completely paralyzed by the sight. He has never seen a galra get like this. He has always known about the inhuman strength these aliens have but... the one's he has seen have always been so controlled. Intimidating yes, but controlled.

 

“ **GET OUT I SAID!!”** When two more containers are flying through the air the boy finally gets a hold of his body. He runs. The walls and windows on the way downstairs go by as a flash. Two or three times, he nearly trips but somehow his body is working more effectively and quicker than ever before. His mind is telling him to get away as fast as he can and as far as he can.

 

In the abandoned lab, the raging has ceased. The creature is leaning heavily on the panel, eyes closed. The artificial hand is covering half of his face and his posture has collapsed. In a matter of seconds, the monster has become a broken, empty man.

 

 

 **A/N:** One of my fave disney movie is Beauty and The beast and I wanted to do Voltron au of it but making it more fitting into the lore of Voltron. As you noticed this is an Au where the galra conquered earth long before Lance was even born. The way how Lance ended up in the Kuro's castle was this: Hunk, Pidge and Rolo helped him and his family escape since Sendak started to be more more a-hole towards his family. Lance has a large family so they were in two separated pod. When they were chased by the galra, the pod where Pidge, Lance's dad, Lance and Olivia were took a hit and they crashed on a snowy and icy planet where Kuro's castle lies. Kuro's castle is similar to Allura's and it can work as a ship too. Kuro was made to be as a weapon but he broke free and killed the staff. Instead of a rose there's that lab and blueprints of Kuro. My original plan was to make Lance see the blueprints but then I realized that it wouldn't make sense since Lance is a humn and most likely wouldn't be able to open them. Keith was a half-galra who was abandoned in this Au and Kuro took him in.... I honestly have no idea for Coran, but he just reminds me so much of Lumiere :'D As for Slav... he's there for the pure annoyance for Kuro.

 

 

 

**Concept: Hunk/Rolo (Warning! Bullying, mentions of bodyshaming Onsesided!Hunk/Lance , Klance as the side pair)**

 

 **Scene:** **Pining**

 

It's had been hard to cook in the castle at the beginning without proper ingredients... But little by little Hunk managed to fill the tiny kitchen from all kinds of things he found on the planets they visited. He really couldn't relax without cooking something time to time. Lance always used to say he would make a wonderful husband one day. It really hadn't helped those words were decorated with a warm, playful smile which always stopped Hunk's heart for a second.

 

Now the memory aches. Hunk almost cuts his finger while handling the carrot like vegetables. He knits his brows together, inhales and continues trying to focus only at the task and nothing else. _You never had the chance anyway._

 

Hunk knows this. Which is why he has always locked these unfair feelings deep within. Only Yellow knows. Lance has a type, the dark male has noticed a long time ago. Slim, curvy women with sparkly eyes and coy smiles...

 

...Or, no, that isn't correct, when they arrived at the space it became painfully obvious that Lance's type was _anything but Hunk._

 

He's thoughts sound bitter but they really aren't. His friend deserved to be happy. It just had been surprising how strongly the blue paladin is into aliens.

 

...Especially when it comes to one particular half-alien.

 

Keith is a cool guy. Hunk never really hold his galra genes against him. Sure, he doesn't know exactly how all this stuff works and what Keith can and cannot do but...

 

It's... _Keith._ Someone Lance used to have nothing good to say. Someone who gets his friend's vein pop in a second. And who pretty much got as tired of Lance at the beginning of their journey.

 

The yellow paladin wants to desperately ask, what changed. He's Lance's best friend, shouldn't he know? But all he knows is that Keith is much more attractive than he is, much slimmer than he is and much more cooler than he is.

 

...Huh, suddenly it's easier to understand Lance's past jealousy. Hunk blinks, noticing he has stopped cutting all together. Oh, for the love of -

 

The male starts again, and the chopping is intensifying. The noise echoes sharply and harsh inside the empty kitchen. Hunk tries to keep his eyes on the knife but time to time he catches the glimpse of his big body. Every time this happens, something tightens within his chest.

 

At least before the paladin could play pretend and think it had been just because he is a man. Now...

 

Maybe it _is_ his body. Everyone else in the team are so slim, or muscular... Hunk is too... but... Not in the right way. He just isn't someone Lance would desire.

 

It hurts. That realization really hurts. And it's really stupid considering everyone else have bigger problems than him. Shiro is still dealing with his memories of the galra arena, Allura has lost her _entire planet,_ Pidge is exhausting herself by looking for her family, barely sleeping at all... And... well... Lance and Keith are the last people Hunk wants to talk to right now.

 

Especially when they both are constantly buzzing around him when they have a fight. Sometimes Lance just bursts in his room his mouth being just an angry line and his blue eyes storming. Then the other boy starts to walk around his room ranting about Keith and their newest argument. Usually it's caused by Lance's inferior complex and inability to let go of his rivalry which started out as one-sided. Hunk needs to repeatedly remind his friend how he shouldn't even consider Keith as his rival anymore and how he shouldn't let those kind of feelings blind his judgment.

 

Keith, on the other hand, catches Hunk when he spots him alone at the hallway confronting the bigger male about Lance. His eyebrows form an frustrated and confused frown like Lance was a puzzle, a paradox. Hunk needs to constantly remind the red paladin to be supportive of Lance and notice when he has done something right. Keith is always silent and nods seriously like he was listening a new battle tactic.

 

Their relationship seemed so storming it's miracle how they managed to make it last. And if Hunk is completely honest with himself – he hasn't really expected it to. Or no, that is wrong, he had _hoped_ it wouldn't last. And that's...

 

Shame always clusters inside him. He shouldn't wish things like this. He's Lance's best friend, someone he should put his full trust on. And even more than that, he's _the yellow paladin._ The leg of Voltron who lifts his team up. This bittersweet wish is not something he should let squirm inside of him.

 

Maybe his selfishness has been building up little by little. After all, Lance had been the one saving him from the bullies so long ago... It hadn't stopped the pouring rain of mean words and gestures but at least he had had a friend.

 

Too bad his scars never healed inside his mind. The bullies had made up an ugly reflection which Hunk sees every time when he looks in the mirror. Even though Keith and Lance have explosive fights they look good together and separately. Keith with his pale skin and black wild hair. Lance with his rich and soft skin and silky brown hair.

 

There are harder days when Hunk really can't look at them so he escapes in the kitchen. No one questions it anyway because... He's Hunk and he cooks. That's it.

 

Footsteps. The male curses silently under his breath conjuring a fake smile on his face – _He's the one lifting the team up, he needs to be in a good mood in case it's someone needing help -_

 

The paladin lifts his gaze a warm hello ready to fly from his lips but his smile freezes on his face. It's Rolo, of course it is. Ever since the purple nuisance and Nyma joined the team Voltron, Rolo has been constantly breathing on Hunk's neck trying to talk to him.

 

It wouldn't be so troublesome except the guy is clearly mocking him or something. The alien is sometimes eyeing him for a long time not saying anything. And when he talks he's always calling Hunk cute, or calling him by these weird nicknames... Knowing the guy, he isn't probably sincere with them. They are just paybacks from that time the paladin managed to find out their plan to get one of the lions.

 

After all – he doesn't do these things with anyone else. _If I'm really that repulsive to him, he should just say it to my face,_ the male thinks bitterly as he looks at Rolo, who yawns. He doesn't have his hat on this time and the grayish hair is a mess, singular hair sticking out here and there. His purple skin is a bit lighter than galras' and his prosthetic leg is squicking and clanking against the floor. He has no shirt on, just comfortable looking pants.

 

Rolo yawns again and covers his mouth with his hand. “Morning...”

 

Hunk turns back to cooking, finishing cutting the vegetables. “Morning.” His voice couldn't be more freezing. He prayed in his mind that the alien would just grab something to eat and leave. Normally, the kitchen is only the place for fetching some snack. No one really stays hanging around except for the yellow paladin.

 

But of course the guy stops by the fridge, eyeing the rounder male time to time. Hunk plays he doesn't notice.

 

“What are you cooking?” Oh great, another awkward conversation he definitely doesn't want.

 

“Just something. You'll see.” Hunk's tone is rejecting, he might as well push Rolo out of the room and lock the door. The image is inviting.

 

“Oh... Do you need a hand?” Rolo helping him... yeah right. Even if the alien was the master chef himself, Hunk really isn't mood for this. Besides, the kitchen and cooking are _his_ areas. Something, he can go to after terrifying missions and when the overwhelming homesickness strikes. Or when his chest is heavy with the bitter heartbreak.

 

Hunk may be willing to help his friends and share things with them but this is something he doesn't want to share. Especially not with this guy.

 

He expresses his thought with couple cold words which linger just and just on the line of polite: “No thanks, I'm good.”

 

“Huh... If you say so.” God, the doubt in the alien's voice annoys Hunk. He takes a nearby kettle and puts the vegetables in there. Altean stove is somewhat similar to Earths: It just more effective. At the beginning, Hunk had problems with it but with Coran's assistant he learned to use it just fine.

 

Rolo grabs the bowl of food goop and the paladin is already sighing with relief, thinking the male would finally leave but his hopes are crushed as the man sits down and starts eating. Hunk really can't take it anymore. He turns to look at alien, his arms folded.

 

“Don't you have anything better to do?” He asks dryly raising an eyebrow. Rolo turns to him looking genuinely confused.

 

“Like what?” He asks, not really sounding offended. Rolo is the epiphany of relaxation. Zarkon himself could turn up to demand for Voltron and this guy would probably ask the emperor to wait a minute before starting to battle him.

 

“Well... Like fixing something. You are a mechanic aren't you?”

 

Rolo shrugs. “There isn't much I can fix. Everything seems to be fine. Though... Your lion took quite a hit in the last battle right? Maybe I should check it?”

 

Hunk feels uncomfortable jolt just by the thought of Rolo checking Yellow. The big buddy has been supporting of him since the day one and he had offered his paladin comfort whenever his paladin needs it. Especially on these circumstances... It's... so intrusive to let anyone tinker with it. “Yellow is fine, he doesn't need any fixing.”

 

The water starts to boil. When the vegetables are soft enough, the male can mush them into a soup. Then only thing he needs to do is to add some spices and it'll be ready. Hunk is narrowing his eyes, trying urge the soup to get ready just with his willpower.

 

The sound of the boiling water doesn't cover the sound of the cutlery clanking against the table or Rolo's long sigh. Even that makes Hunk's irritation peak up. What is he even sighing about? The guy is always taking everything so easy. Acting like problems would just come and go like nothing.

 

If only he could do the same.

 

“Alright, what is bothering you?” The alien's words are a serious whisper. Rolo sounds almost like a different person. His words aren't hanging loosely and drowsily on the air. They are tense and fly across the room hitting Hunk like an arrow. He grits his teeth.

 

 _I have fallen for my best friend and I can't understand why he is in a relationship where he fights all the time, I miss my home and I fear everyday for my and for my friends' life... Oh, and I look like a pig compared to other paladins._ “Nothing.”

 

“That isn't “nothing” Hunk. I don't know much about humans but what I understand your species is pretty social and it's not common to sulk in the kitchen day after day.” The male's voice is intense. It's obvious Rolo is not going to give up just yet.

 

Hunk turns around staring the alien tightly. “Look man, I can handle myself. This has nothing to with you so... just... drop it.”

 

Rolo's face is blank. He's like a different person and Hunk doesn't get why he would waste his pity on him. It just doesn't make sense. At all. “I'm part of the team aren't I? The princess goes on and on about the team work and support.”

 

“Well, I can't concentrate on cooking when you are here!” His voice is a bit uneven. It's getting harder and harder to stay pleasant and polite.

 

The alien's brow rises and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. Lazy smile is spreading across his face. “Am I that handsome?”

 

“No, you are that irritating”, Hunk spits.

 

The smile is gone right away and is replaced by the frustration. Rolo's other hand is on his waist. “I get that I tried to steal Lance's lion but that's ancient now. Everyone else are cool with it now.” He isn't raising his voice. Even in anger, Rolo speaks softly though the tension is apparent.

 

The rounder man gets this, he really does and it's not about that anymore. “Just get off my case.” He doesn't really doesn't want to discuss this now. The alien's grits his teeth and there's a determined gleam on his eyes.

 

“No, we solve this now.” The male is stepping closer. Hunk wants to scream. Sometimes he wishes he could be like Lance who lets his feelings fly and storm freely. He never contains himself, he never hides his opinions and says what he thinks right away.

 

...Ah, so maybe that's it. Keith is similar in a way. He is more restrained and tries to think different situations logically. However he too says exactly what he wants, when he wants it. _Damn it._ Those two are starting to haunt Hunk's mind again and Rolo is standing there, demanding answers. “There's nothing to solve...” The male turns around and curses. The water has boiled god knows how long. Well, at least the vegetables are easy to mush now.

 

“I just want to know what I did...” Rolo's voice sounds like it's echoing somewhere far away. Hunk's shoulders tense up as he remembers all those weird comments the guy has thrown his way. Mockery masked into flattery.

 

A hand touches his shoulder. “Hunk - “

 

He shakes the hand away violently turning to look at the other again. Hunk can literally feel something snap in his head. This is just too much. “What you did?! You are constantly reminding me of all of my flaws. As if I don't know them already. Yes, I know I'm fat. Yes, I know I am not much to look at - “

 

Rolo raises his eyebrows and raises his hand. “Wow, where did you get that idea? When have I said any of those things?” His voice is still irritatingly even. It makes Hunk feels like a toddler that's throwing a tantrum.

 

Sarcastic smile makes its' way on the shorter male's face. “I know you don't really mean those things you say to me... I am not stupid, man. On earth they used to do the same - “

 

Rolo grabs his collar. Hunk thinks that he has done it now. He has finally broke the patience and calmness and hit the nerve.

 

Lips meeting his is not what the dark-skinned male expected. His eyes widen as he tries to register what is happening. Rolo's mouth feel hot, almost feverish. The kiss isn't demanding but it's not careful either. It's more like... unconditional. Like the alien wants to desperately proof a point to the yellow paladin.

 

It drags on and on. Or at least it feels like it. The wave of thoughts are washing over Hunk. _What? Why? How?_ When Rolo finally withdraws his eyes are burning and Hunk tries not to turn away even though his heart is beating like it wants to get out of his chest.

 

“I don't know what kind of shit earthlings have put you through. But _I am_ _ **serious.**_ _This is not a joke.”_ Rolo puts emphasis on every word and they are full of passion and don't leave any room for arguments. The alien is so sure, standing on his ground and Hunk is...

 

...Not ready for this. The alien has successfully found a new way of getting under his skin and shook his very core.

 

“I... I gotta go...” Hunk mutters marching past Rolo walking out of the kitchen and not stopping until he is in the safety of his room. And all this time, the scene is playing inside his mind over and over like a broken film.

 

 

 **A/N:** One of the ships I love is Hunk/Rolo but i've seen so little of it. Also, I've seen a lot of langst but not a lot of hangst. In this, Keith and Lance are together which is devastating for Hunk who loves Lance. Rolo is trying to make Hunk see how beautiful he is, but it's hard because Hunk thinks Rolo is making fun of him like other people in his past. I was gonna put a scene where Rolo gets into fight with Lance and drama and reveal ensues but this fic was gonna get long so I decided to go with only this one. Also if I ever write this, this is intended to be slow burn :D.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For klancers, I apologize for small amount of klance, I promise I do have ideas for them and even though the next scenes might take a while the concept scenes for these two are coming. : )  
> Thanks everyone for reading and have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
